Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival
Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' is a fighting game developed by Capcom and released exclusively for the Game Boy Advance in 2001. It's the fifth official revision of the ''Street Fighter II'' sub-series (the third one to be released on a Nintendo system) and the seventh main entry in the ''Street Fighter'' series seen in a Nintendo platform. It's the first release under the Street Fighter II label in seven years, since the launch of Super Street Fighter II Turbo in 1994 for the Arcade. This revision carries all the changes contained in the previous, while adding new ones and adapting for the Game Boy Advance cartridge space and the system capabilities. This title was re-released on the Wii U's Virtual Console in 2015. The story of the Street Fighter II series repeats itself, but this time having slightly different endings for each characters, since the Final Boss confront is in another conditions and location (ex. in Ken's ending). Changes There are notable gameplay changes that were introduced in Super Street Fighter II Turbo, which mostly were kept in the revision; as the inclusion of the Super Combo system, that allows each character to perform a powerful move with a specific command input causing much damage in its favor; and the ability the execute Air Combos, since the engine has much more mobility in the air, the fighters are able to hit opponents while jumping causing a 'juggle' effect in who's taking the blow, then opening the opportunity to connect with other attacks. But additionally, many new changes were made exclusively in Revival compared to the previous Arcade release; some of them were aesthetic and some to better accommodate the game in the Game Boy Advance memory space and button layout. Here's a list of modifications seen in this revision compared to the previous entry: *All the general art for portraits and other artworks for the characters were redrawn; as well the game got new layout for Title Screen, Menus, options, Lifebars, Vs. and Victory Screens, Also the endings with a single static art of the respective character with the dialogue text scrolling through; *All the characters have their updated voices from the Arcade version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo, except Ryu, who kept his World Warrior voice clips, and Akuma that has his voice from the Street Fighter Alpha games; *Just like in the previous revision of the game, all the characters have their respective new moves added to their movesets, but since the Game Boy Advance lacks buttons to replicate all the commands seen in the Arcade, some of the old ones were removed completely or adapted in some fashion; **There's also an option for easy inputs (with Special Moves and Super Combos being mapped to a single button) and all the commands can be customized, which was impossible in the Arcade; *Different of the game of his debut, Akuma (both variations of the character present in the game) has a Super Combo; *Guile, Ken and M. Bison got brand new stages (while keeping the countries they're localized); Chun-Li and Balrog have their home stages from the Alpha trilogy and Ryu from Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike (although in a different time of the day); Other stages like Zangief's and Blanka's were edited in some regards; *In Vega's stage in Spain, the grid from the background will fall from above before the beginning of the first round, just like in Street Fighter Alpha 3; **Also like in Alpha 3, Vega can lose his claw after taking certain amount of hits in a combo; lowering his range and damage; *The Bonus Stages are added back in the game; They were absent in Super Street Fighter II Turbo in the Arcade; *Characters don't have an animation for being burned with a flaming attack (as Yoga Fire or a Shakunetsu Hadoken); instead they keep their normal hurt sprites with an orange state with fire added (as is in the Alpha sub-series and subsequent games); *The sound effect played when a character executes a Super Combo, is from Street Fighter Alpha; While cuts in the screen forming an ''X (in reference of the Japanese name of the game) and the Super Combo Finish background are all-new; *The danger versions of the characters themes are present in this game; They aren't present in the previous entry; *Some characters have their endings changed with the addition of some dialogues or simple missing events (notable is Ken, by not getting married after meeting his girlfriend); It's believable those were changed because the new M. Bison stage; *Among options seen in other domestic versions of the Street Fighter II sub-series, there's also a Training Mode. Gameplay *See Gameplay in the Street Fighter series Roster All the characters present in the previous revision are playable: *Ryu - from Japan *E. Honda - from Japan *Chun-Li - from China *Guile - from the United States *Zangief - from Soviet Union *Dhalsim - from India *Blanka - from Brazil *Ken - from the United States *Balrog (called M. Bison in Japan) - from the United States *Vega (called Balrog in Japan) - from Spain *Sagat - from Thailand *M. Bison (called Vega in Japan) - faced in Thailand *Cammy - from England *Dee Jay - from Jamaica *T. Hawk - from Mexico *Fei Long - from Hong Kong (China) Balrog, Vega, Sagat and M. Bison, still are bosses and faced in that order. There's also two versions of a character introduced in Super Street Fighter II Turbo; the second one is exclusive of this revision: *Akuma (called Gouki in Japan) - faced in Thailand *'Shin Akuma' (called Shin Gouki in Japan) - faced in Thailand Reception Trivia *At the time this was the only Street Fighter game released on a Nintendo handheld completely developed by Capcom; This changed with the release of Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition (although, it has assistance with many studios, such as Dimps); *There's a glitch that allows characters perform their Super Combos while in the air. See also *''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' *''Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting'' *''Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers'' *''Street Fighter II'' Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Game Boy Advance) Category:2001 video games Category:Fighting games